Yuji Kiba
was one of the primary characters that appeared in Kamen Rider 555. He mostly served as one of the antagonists and occasional protagonists in the series. He was a young man who becomes the after dying as a result of a car crash, although he lived in a comatose state for two years. He has assumed a total of three Rider forms: two in the series (Faiz and Kaixa) and one in Paradise Lost (Orga). History Series Originally human, Kiba became a Natural Orphnoch after dying within two years when he was in a coma as a result of horrific car crash which killed his parents. Once revived, Kiba was astonished by the horrific changes from his parents' death to overhearing that his uncle forsaken him and sold his family's company. Though it got worse when Kiba learns that his girlfriend Chie Morishita left him for his cousin named Kazuaki Kiba, he lost control when he confronts the new boyfriend as he assumes his Orphnoch form to kill him in a maddened rage before realizing what he had done and attempts suicide, finding himself in a Smart Brain owned mansion and meeting Smart Lady, explaining his current status. When he is called by Chie later, he is heartbroken when she names him the culprit in Kazuaki's murder, outrunning the police before he murders Chie out of scorn. After finding Yuka, Kiba meets with Smart Brain's temporary CEO Eiichi Toda, who reveals more information of the Orphnoch and Smart Brain's goal. After hearing the genocidal intent, Kiba quickly comes to deplore the organization's tactics and resolved to become an Orphnoch who will protect humans and fight Smart Brain. However, Kiba becomes a rival of Faiz, fighting him every time they encountered one another until they learned each others' true identity and intent. Unfortunately, Kusaka uses the Faiz Gear to trick Kiba to think that Takumi is a bad guy. He also lies to Takumi that Kiba is the one who stole the Faiz Gear, making both Kiba and Takumi become rivals once again. However, after knowing that Takumi is Wolf Orphnoch, Kiba starts to reconcile with Takumi. Unfortunately, Takumi loses his confidence and gives the Faiz Gear to Kiba for a short time. Kiba becomes Faiz for some time until he saves Takumi from his near death from Kyoji Murakami. He later gives back the Faiz Gear to Takumi. After he believed Yuka to have been killed by the police, Kiba turns against his ideals and eventually replaces Murakami as the chairman of Smart Brain. He later kills Kusaka and claims his Kaixa Driver. Kiba eventually fought Takumi, and Kiba was defeated. However, Takumi didn't finish him, since Kiba was still a human. Kiba then revived his faith in humanity again and helps Takumi and Mihara fight the Arch Orphnoch. In the end, Kiba was mortally wounded by the Arch Orphnoch, grabbing the monster to allow Faiz to kill them both, though only the Arch Orphnoch barely survived. Paradise Lost In the film, Kiba was the primary user of the Orga Gear. In the events of the film, Yuji Kiba is brainwashed by the Smart Brain corporation and is chosen to be the user of the Orga Gear, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Orga. The Orga gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riotrooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga is armed with the Orga Stlanzer sword which he uses in the Orga Slash Extreme Charge. He is sent to fight Kamen Rider Faiz after Psyga is defeated. Faiz is finally able to defeat Kamen Rider Orga with Blaster Forms Rider Kick, but does not kill him. Instead, Orga dies while trying to hold off the Elasmotherium Orphnoch so Faiz can destroy it, after Takumi finally gets through to him and reminds him of what Smart Brain really stands for and what his true values are. Kamen Rider Taisen Kiba appears as the Horse Orphnoch in a flashback fighting Kaixa while Faiz fought the Arch Orphnoch in a retconned depiction of Masato Kusaka's death seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Unlike the original, Kusaka died after being defeated by the Horse Orphnoch. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Horse Orphnoch is one of several Orphnoch who are playable in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Kamen Rider Battride War as seen in Battride War.]] The Horse Orphnoch appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Forms He can take on the form of the Horse Orphnoch, carrying a sword named simply and able to assume a centaur-like . He is an extremely powerful Orphnoch, at least as strong as members of the Lucky Clover group, if not more so. In the Paradise Lost ending, Kiba was deceived into using the Orga Gear to fight Faiz, but aided him and died from injuries sustained by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. However, he was able to wound it bad enough for Faiz to finish it off. The movie version of Horse Orphnoch's design called is dramatically different than that of the TV series. It now sports a more helmet-like head design as the horse snout is pushed upward to allow a more insect/human-like face. The singular horn's enlarged and moved toward the top of its head while its white mane extends much fuller all the way down to the base of its neck/back. Gone is the hoof design on its chest and replaced by a larger and more powerful chest armor. During the last episode of the TV series, Horse Orphnoch evolved into the film version during his final battle with Faiz Blaster Form, but reverted back to his regular TV version prior to his demise. - Rider Forms= The Orga Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 202cm *'Weight': 101kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 38m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.6s exists in a world where the Orphnoch have taken over the planet and the humans are slowly being exterminated. The Orga Gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riot Trooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnoch. SIC Hero Saga Kamen Rider 555 further explain that Orga Belt was originally created from the original Delta Gear that was retrieved by the Rose Orphnoch from Mihara. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga appeared to have immense strength on par with Kamen Rider Kaixa, however it appears to be much slower than Faiz. Unlike Psgya, the Orga gear's weapons are still visible while not transformed, although Orga's sword, the Orga Stlanzer, is not disguised as an everyday household item. The Orga Gear was given to Yuji Kiba after he had been fooled into thinking he had been betrayed by the humans. He only transformed with the Gear once however, before he was killed by the Beast Orphnoch and the Orga Gear self-destructed. Armor Information The Orga Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor does not exist until the wearer transforms. * Full Metal Lung: The chest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light Anti-tank weaponry. * Orga Core: In the center of the Full Metal Lung is a large glowing red dome. This is the primary reservoir of Photon Blood. * Photon Blood: A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Orga Driver. Orga produces even more Photon Blood than Psyga. * Omega Streams: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Orga, this path is gold. * Photon Terminals: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. * Sol Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Orga Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. * Crystal Scope: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Faiz= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds When Takumi was revealed to be the Wolf Orphnoch and started going on a rampage, Kiba became Kamen Rider Faiz in his place until Takumi regained his senses. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Axel= Axel Form *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.75 t *'Kicking power': 7.5t *'Maximum jump height': 52.5m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/0.0058 seconds *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Takumi, the suit's predominant user, though Yuji used it once when he took over temporarily as Faiz. }} - Kaixa= Kaixa *'Height': 189cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability perimeters * Punching power: 3t * Kicking power: 7t * Maximum jump height: 30m * Maximum speed: 100m/6.3 seconds After being brainwashed into being the new chairmain of Smart Brain, Kiba killed Kusaka and took the Kaixa gear, fighting for Smart Brain, and, by extension, against Faiz and Delta. However, during the final battle against the Arch Orphenoch, Kiba regained his senses, and helped Faiz defeat the Orphnoch King, dying in the process. Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream's lines that gives Kaixa ''greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the '''Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. }} }} Arsenal As Kamen Rider Faiz *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Faiz's transformation belt. **SB-555P Faiz Phone - The control unit of the Faiz Gear. ***Faiz Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555B2 Faiz Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555H Faiz Edge - A lightsabre-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555W Faiz Axel Watch - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Axel Form. **Axel Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Axel Armor. *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Faiz's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. As Kamen Rider Kaixa *SB-913B Kaixa Driver - Kaixa's transformation device. **SB-913P Kaixa Phone - The control unit of Kaixa Gear. ***Kaixa Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Kaixa Armor. *SB-913C Kaixa Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-913B Kaixa Pointer - binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. *SB-913V Side Basshar - Kaixa's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. As Kamen Rider Orga *SB-000B Orga Driver - Orga's transformation device. **SB-000P Orga Phone - The control unit of Orga Gear. ***Orga Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Orga Armor. *SB-000S Orga Stlanzer - Orga's main sword weapon. Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'Kamen Ride: Orga': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Orga, possessed by Kamen Rider Diend. It one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Orga. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuji Kiba is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kaixa and the Horse Orphnoch, his suit actor was . Notes *There are other names of Orga, the icon itself, Orga was also called: ** Kamen Rider Omega ** Kamen Rider Ω ** Kamen Rider 000 ** Kamen Rider Oga ** Kamen Rider Ohga ** Kamen Rider Orgah *Kamen Rider Orga was once counted as one of the Movie-Exclusive Riders, but that status was removed due to his appearance in Kamen Rider Decade. **Although not counted as one of the "Movie-Exclusive Rider" anymore, Orga is still one of the Movie Riders in Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Form. * Kamen Rider Orga name appeared on the second ending song credit of . Picture Gallery 1_02.jpg Horse Orphnoch Forms Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Normal Form Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-Centaur.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Dash Form Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-ViolentEmotion.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Violent Emotion External links Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Orphnochs Category:555 Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Allies Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dark Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Horse Monsters Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa Category:Antivillains Category:Restricted-use Riders